


Alone

by gretabridge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gretabridge/pseuds/gretabridge
Summary: Draco Malfoy has died, leaving Scorpius alone. Albus knows Scorpius needs him now more than ever.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Kudos: 51





	1. Draco's Departure

**Author's Note:**

> There are so many continuity errors with the timeline and I apologize.  
> This can be AU Cursed Child never happened, whatever you like.  
> Kudos and comments make my heart warm!

Scorpius Malfoy became an orphan on December thirteenth, in the year two thousand and twenty. 

He had only one week left of school before the end of the term. He was looking forward to it. He was to spend half of his holiday with his father in their new flat in London (Malfoy Manor carried too many bad memories), and half with Albus Potter and his family in the refurbished Grimmauld Place. 

He was in Charms when the Headmistress came into the classroom, an unexpected occurrence.

“May I borrow Mister Malfoy for a moment?”

Scorpius had done nothing wrong. He stood up, and saw Albus look at him questingly. Scorpius shrugged. 

“Headmistress?” 

She looked at him with a strange look in her eyes. 

“Come with me, Scorpius.”

His first name sounded strange in her voice. He was always “Mister Malfoy.” 

“Headmistress, did I do something?” 

But she did not answer. She simply strode off in the direction of her office. When they arrived, he stood before her. Anxiety was creeping up on him, but he pushed it down. 

“Sit down, Mister Malfoy.”

Scorpius sat. 

“We received sad news this morning. Scorpius, you father has died.”

Scorpius did not scream. He did not run. He did not breathe, which, perhaps, was the problem, for he began to see black spots hovering in front of him. 

“How?” 

“He had a heart attack,” said the Headmistress. 

“But that only happens to Muggles.”

“No, Scorpius. It can happen to anyone.”

A thousand questions ran through Scorpius’ head. But he was starting to feel faint. 

“Scorpius?”

The Headmistress sounded far away. Scorpius stood. He wanted to run. He wanted to run out of this strange dream that was surrounding him. But before he could move his legs, they collapsed under him.

He awoke to the Headmistress sitting next to him. He was on the couch in her office. He knew this was not a dream. 

“Scorpius,” she said. 

He sat up slowly. The Headmistress looked at him. He looked like a child, sitting on the couch. He was small, and scared and in that moment Minerva McGonagall knew that nothing she said would truly help him. She decided the best course of action was to play her part- the stern teacher who could answer any question. 

“Headmistress, I want to leave.”

“You may want to. But we must discuss what comes next.”

“He was fine when I left him.”

“I understand this. These things can come on suddenly. Mister Malfoy, I need you to understand that you are going to be asked to do quite a lot very soon and very quickly. As your grandparents are no longer alive, you will be asked to make many choices on your own. I have seen your father’s will. You are the soul heir of his estate. There is the question of what you would like to do with that estate, particularly the manor, as I understand the two of you no longer resided there. There is also the question of the funeral.”

Scorpius could hardly hear her. His desire to not faint again was the only thing keeping him seated.

The Headmistress watched him. She tried to meet his eyes, but he seemed not to be able to focus them. 

“Scorpius, I am very sorry. If you like, you can come back to my office tomorrow, after you have had time to think.”

Scorpius nodded. The Headmistress returned to her desk. Scorpius rose from the couch and left the office. Then he began to run. He didn’t know where he was going but he could not bear to stay in one place. He found himself at the top of the astronomy tower, out of breath. He felt panic settling into himself. He knew that the Headmistress was right. It was all on him now. He was all alone. 

He didn’t know how long he stood here trying to steady his breath. Eventually, he started to see stars poke out of the clouds. Night was falling.Then, he heard footsteps behind him. 

“Scor?”

It was Albus. 

Scorpius grabbed him, and held on for dear life. Albus was terrified. He couldn’t see Scorpius’ face, but he could feel his shaking, not quite sobbing, breath against his chest.

“Scorpius, I need to you tell me what happened.”

Scorpius released Albus, and stared at him. 

“He’s dead, Albus. My father died.”

Albus then held the shaking boy. Neither could feel time pass. The moon came out. It was nearly full. 

“Its cold out here, Scor,” said Albus. “Lets go inside.”

Scorpius nodded, and released his friend. Albus and he walked slowly through the castle, making their way to the Slytherin common room. Albus checked his watch— six thirty. Most of their peers would be at dinner. 

Once they arrived in dark room, Albus set to work. He heated a kettle. He knew he needed to protect Scorpius. From what, Albus would not quite pinpoint, but all he could think was this- he could not let Scorpius slip away. Scorpius- who seemed immune to the teasing and bullying he was subjected to. Scorpius- who was nearly sorted into Gryffindor for his bravery. Scorpius- who, at times, would begin to slip. The light in his eyes would fade. Albus noticed it for the first time the day on the train when he learned Scorpius’ mother had died. Scorpius grey eyes were no longer stars, they were dull and murky pools. It made Albus’ heart hurt. In this moment, he could see Scorpius begging to slip, and he was not going let that happen. 

“Scor? I made you tea.”

Scorpius looked up at Albus. He had a mug in one hand and a blanket in the other. He lay the blanket over his friend’s lap, and handed him the mug. 

They sat there, Scorpius trying to make himself drink the tea. Albus trying not to stare too concernedly at his friend. 

That night, Scorpius took a Dreamless Sleep Draught. He knew he would need it. 

Once Scorpius was settled into his bed, Albus scampered back downstairs to the fireplace. He wanted to speak to his father.

“Dad?” Albus called out into the flames. 

“Albus,” he heard his father’s voice, and then his face appeared. 

“Albus. I heard.”

“When? What happened?”

“Heart attack. This morning. The housekeeper found him.”

“But I didn’t think wizards could die from a heart attack. Why didn’t they take him to St. Mungos?”

“It was too late.”

Harry starred at his son.

“Albus, how is Scorpius?”

“Dad, I don’t know what to do. He’s asleep now, but when he wakes up. What do I say? He’s alone now. I can’t-“

“He’s not alone,” said Harry sternly. “He has you. He has Ginny and me. Tell him that. And tell him that Hermione identified the body, so Scorpius will not have to see him unless he chooses to. Tell him Ginny and I will arrange the funeral. He only need arrive.”

Harry had grown so very fond of Scorpius. So dissimilar to his father. So eager and kind. Scorpius had stayed with the Potters for much of the summer. Harry, in this moment, now felt even more affection for the boy. Scorpius was now an orphan, just as he himself had been. 

“Thanks, Dad,” said Albus. “He’ll appreciate that very much.”

The next day, Albus had class before Scorpius. He let him sleep in, and left him a note on his bedside table, along a piece of toast, should Scorpius miss breakfast. 

The note read: 

S-

Spoke with Dad last night. He will take care of the funeral.  
I’ll be in the library after Defense. Find me. 

-A


	2. Dreamless Sleep

Scorpius awoke that morning to find the toast and the note from Albus. He wandered to Potions class in a daze. When class was completed with no major incident, he heard Hollis, a Ravenclaw, snicker.

“You managed not to burn the castle down. Impressive.”

Scorpius was silent. 

“What’s wrong, Scorpius? Can’t defend yourself?”

Scorpius picked up his bag and hurried out of the classroom. He went to the library and searched for Albus. He found him in the back corner, pouring over his Charms homework. Albus looked up when he heard Scorpius’ footsteps. 

“Hey,” Albus said. 

Scorpius was silent.

“Sit down, Scor. Did you eat breakfast?”

Scorpius nodded.

“Good. Did you ready my note?”

Scorpius nodded. 

“There was something else. Hermione, she identified the body, so you don’t have to… see him if you don’t want to.” 

Scorpius nodded. 

“Are you okay? I mean, of course you’re not okay. I just mean, are you… I don’t know. I just wish I could help.”

“You have been,” Scorpius said. 

“Okay. Good.”

Scorpius fidgeted with his hands. 

“I was wondering,” said Scorpius finally. 

“What?” 

“Could I stay with you?”

“Scorpius,” said Albus. “Of course.”

“Just over Christmas. Just until I… sort things out. It won’t be long. I promise.” 

“Scorpius, you’ll stay with us as long as you need.” 

“Thank you.”

The two sat in silence. Albus tried to concentrate on his Charms homework. The clock struck six.

“Shall we go eat?”

Scorpius nodded. The more silent he was, the more worried Albus became. 

They walked to the Great Hall, but were stopped by Rose.

“Hey! Albus, you excited for practice tomorrow? I heard Gryffindor and Slytherin are scrimmaging.”

“Yeah, Rose,” said Albus, trying to let Scorpius escape, with no such luck. 

“Hey! Whats wrong with him?”

“Don’t be-“ Albus started. 

“You look like shit,” she said to Scorpius. 

“Very kind of you, Rose” replied Scorpius, managing a thin smile.

“Let him alone. Please,” Albus said. 

Rose gave him a look, and then stalked off. 

Albus and Scorpius ate silently. Or rather, Albus ate, and Scorpius stared at his plate. 

That night Scorpius drank the Dreamless Sleep Draught again. He sat, reading, by the window in the dormitory. Albus sat nearby on his bed, still struggling through his Charms homework. 

“Albus,” said Scorpius softly. “Its a full moon.” 

Albus looked up. He thought of Teddy, who always felt ill and moody during the full moon. Albus wondered how he was doing this night. Albus thought of Remus, Teddy’s father. There was a photograph of him and his wife, Dora, in Grimmauld Place. Remus’ scarred, serious face used to scare Albus slightly when he was child. But then the photograph would smile, and look down lovingly at his wife, and Albus was no longer afraid. 

Albus thoughts were interrupted by a thud. Scorpius’ book had fallen from his hands. Scorpius was fast asleep, sitting up in the window seat. 

“Scor?” 

There was no response.

Albus stood up and kneeled by the sleeping boy. 

“Come on. Let’s get you to bed.” 

Albus scooped up Scorpius. 

Scorpius had always been thin, and Albus was able to lift him easily. Albus got him into bed, and sighed. He really did look like shit. 

Scorpius woke up the next morning to another piece of toast next to his bed.

He got up, and dressed quickly. He walked to his first class- Defense Against the Dark Arts. 

He passed Hollis in the common room.

“Hey! Scorpius! Wheres your boyfriend?” 

Scorpius kept walking. 

“Scorpius! I was talking to you!” 

He broke into a run. He bolted to his class, and sat in his desk with his head in his hands. He took deep breaths. He only had to stay there, at Hogwarts, for three more days. He could get through three more days.


	3. Nightmares

Time passed too slowly and rather quickly at the same time. But before he knew it, Scorpius was on the train back to King’s Cross with Albus. He sat there, thinking back, thinking forward. It seemed a thousand years ago that he had first met his best friend on this train. Albus, although unknown to Scorpius, was doing the same. He thought back to when he stumbled upon the strange, pale boy with the sweets. 

Scorpius drifted in and out of sleep. He opened his eyes finally to see Albus standing over him.

“We’re here, Scor.” 

Scorpius stood. The last time he had been at King’s Cross, he had been saying goodbye to his father. He had not known it would be the last time. How could he have? But part of him still felt the need to chastise himself. He should have known, somehow. Shouldn’t a son be able to do that? 

“Scor?”

Scorpius was snapped out of his thoughts by Albus handing him his coat. The two boys exited the train onto the platform, and Scorpius was once again was hit with a flood memories. He did not have time to linger however, as Albus tugged on his sleeve. 

“This way,” he said. 

Scorpius followed him. They found Harry and Ginny, still waiting for Lily Luna and James. 

“Hey Mum. Dad.” Albus hugged his parents, and drew Scorpius closer to him. 

Ginny, without missing a beat, stepped towards Scorpius. 

“I hope you’re both hungry,” she said. “Harry has made enough food to feed an army.”

She embraced Scorpius. 

Once Lily Luna and James got off the train, the group walked to the car park. Harry had gotten his Muggle driver’s license, and truly enjoyed driving. As he walked, he felt his wife beside him. 

“Scorpius. He doesn’t… seem like himself,” said Ginny. 

“He’s just lost his last living relative. I wouldn’t expect him to,” replied Harry.

“Yes, I suppose you’re right. He looks rather thin though.”

“You sound just like your mother.”

Ginny lightly slapped the back of Harry’s head. 

“That hurt!”

“No, it didn’t.”

The couple smiled playfully at each other. 

In front of them, Albus and Scorpius pulled their trunks. 

“You can sleep in your usual room. Mum will want us to eat first. Unless you’re tired. Are you tired? You slept through most of the train ride so-“

Lily Luna slip suddenly slid up beside the two boys. 

“Mum says I’m to pull your trunk, Scorpius.”

He didn’t want to be babied as much as he didn’t want to be a burden, or intrude upon this family. But he was tired, and he let Lily Luna pull his trunk without resisting. They arrived at the car, piled in and set off. They arrived just after five o’clock, and, after eating to Ginny and Harry’s satisfaction, Albus and Scorpius went upstairs to unpack. 

Scorpius entered his usual room on the second floor. He unpacked, and tried to read, but could not seem to focus. 

Then, there was a knock on the door, and Albus slipped in. 

“Its late,” he said. 

Scorpius looked at the clock. Time was playing tricks on him again; he looked at the clock and saw it was eleven thirty.

“Oh,” he said. 

“I just wanted to say goodnight,” Albus said.

He walked over to Scorpius’ bed and took his hand. 

“I’m upstairs if you need me,” he said. 

Scorpius smiled, and nodded. 

He went to his bag to find his toothbrush and his Dreamless Sleep Draught. He dug through it, but could not find the small, gray vial. He began to feel panic creeping up on him. He could not sleep without it. Scorpius had always been prone to nightmares, and with the recent loss, well... He knew nothing good would come of him trying to sleep without the assistance of the potion. 

He took a deep breath. He would just have to try. 

After tossing and turning for an hour or so, he finally drifted off. 

Albus awoke in the middle of the night to the sound of someone screaming. He thought at first he dreamt it. And then he heard it again. A whimpering, and then a scream. He bolted from his bed. 

Scorpius.

He ran downstairs stars holding his wand, and flung himself through the door to Scorpius’ room. The boy was tangled in his blankets. He twitched and whimpered. Albus ran to his side, and grabbed his hand. 

“Scorpius! Wake up!”

Scorpius’ eyes flew open, and he sat up. He stared at Albus, looking like a deer in headlights. 

“Its alright,” said Albus softly. 

But at the moment, Harry and Ginny flew through the door. 

Scorpius looked up at them, terrified. 

“I’m so sorry. It was me. It was a nightmare. I didn’t mean to wake you. I’m so sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

Scorpius then seemed to crumple in on himself. He covered his face in his hands, and sobbed. Harry and Ginny watched as their son climbed onto the bed and held Scorpius. 

“I’m going to stay with you, Scor,” Albus said. “It will be alright.” 

Scorpius eventually cried himself to sleep. 

Harry and Ginny watched as their son got under the blankets with Scorpius, and held him close. Albus looked back at them. He nodded, as if to say, “I have him. He’s safe with me.” 

The next night, Scorpius insisted that Albus sleep in his own room. But around four in the morning, Albus awoke to another scream. Albus held Scorpius. Scorpius cried. In the morning, Scorpius awoke to sun streaming through the window. Albus was gone. He climbed out of bed, and dressed quietly. He looked at the time; it was eight o’clock. He walked downstairs to find Harry and Ginny at the kitchen table, reading a newspaper. 

“Scorpius, hello dear would you like some tea?” Ginny asked, rising as he walked into the room. 

Scorpius shook his head.

“I need to tell you something,” he said, a little too loudly. 

“What is it?” Harry asked, closing his section of the newspaper.

“I can’t stay here,” said Scorpius. “I can’t keep waking you up at night. I’m going to leave. I’ll go back to the flat, where there isn’t anyone I can disturb. I know you’ll say that I should stay but I can’t. It’s hardy appropriate when for two nights in a row I have woken you up, and I’m… not sure when it will stop.”

Harry and Ginny looked at the boy. He seemed to be shaking slightly. He wouldn’t meet their eyes. 

“Scorpius,” started Harry. But Scorpius had already left the room. 

Harry walked up the stairs, and reached Scorpius’ room. He knocked, but did not wait for an answer. He opened it slowly, and saw Scorpius, packing his trunk. 

“Scorpius, please. I really need you to think this through.”

“I have,” the boy said sternly. 

“I’m sure but do you-“

“You can’t change my mind.”

“Scorpius-“

“You can’t make me do anything I don’t want to.”

Harry paused before he spoke again. 

“That’s true. But I can advise you. And my advice is for you to stay here, with us.”

Scorpius looked like he was about to cry. He looked terrified. 

“I meant what I said. I don’t know when, or if, it will stop.”

“I am aware of this. But Ginny and I, we can help you. After the war, after it all, I had nightmares too. I tried taking potions but they only work for so long. There are better ways. You can talk to someone. There are Healers that specialize in this sort of thing. Nightmares. Grief.”

“And in the meantime, you’d like me to just waltz around here like nothing is wrong?” Scorpius said bitterly. 

Harry shook his head. 

“No. I’d like you to keep my son company. I’d like you to eat my cooking. I’d like you to get better. Did you tell Albus your plan?”

Scorpius sighed. 

“No.” 

“How do you think he’d take it?”

Scorpius looked close to tears. 

“I just am so unsure of everything,” he said quietly. “My Dad and I. We didn’t have the perfect relationship, but he was there. He was the one constant. He was all I had.”

“I know.” 

Scorpius sat on the bed. He didn’t know what to say. He never knew what to say. He was so stupid. A sad excuse for a cunning Slytherin. A sad excuse for a Malfoy. 

“Scorpius?”

“I’m sorry,” he said. He wiped his eyes on his sleeve, not knowing exactly when he had started crying. 

“It will be alright,” Harry said. 

He sounded quite a lot like his son. 

Scorpius headed downstairs a second time that day, to find Albus in the kitchen with Ginny. Albus smiled at him warmly.

Scorpius let Ginny make him tea. He listened to Albus and her argue about Quidditch. He let Harry make him breakfast. He tried not to cry with the feeling he was steeped in, somewhere between pure despair and true happiness.


	4. Cigarettes

The funeral was on a Sunday.

Scorpius elected to not see the body. He wanted his last memory of his father to be him at King’s Cross, smiling as Scorpius returned to school. 

Scorpius knew death. He could see Thestrals. He had been with his mother as she died. His last memory of her was how her eyes stayed open, even though the life in them had left. He wanted his last memory of his father to be of him alive. 

The funeral was attended by the Potter’s, the Granger-Weasley’s, and several of Draco’s colleagues. Scorpius wore a black suit that was slightly too big for him. He stood at the front, with Harry, Ginny, and Albus. He didn’t cry. 

After the funeral, they drove behind the hearse to the cemetery where Astoria also lay. The last time Scorpius had been here was on Christmas, the year before. 

His father was lowered into the ground. Scorpius then had to remind himself, it wasn’t really his father. It was his body.

Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. 

The Potters and Scorpius returned to Grimmauld Place. 

“Want to play chess, Scorpius?” Lily Luna asked. 

“I’m sure Scorpius would like to rest,” said Ginny to her daughter sternly. 

Lily Luna turned and stalked off. 

“Don’t mind her,” said Albus. “Shall we go upstairs?”

Scorpius nodded. 

The two boys went to Scorpius’ room. Scorpius slowly changed out of his suit, and into jeans and a jumper. 

“Its supposed to snow tonight,” said Albus, looking out the window at the gray sky. “I also wanted to ask you, is there anything you want for Christmas? Mum and Dad asked me to to ask you. They’re going shopping in Diagon Alley tomorrow. We could go with them if you like.”

Scorpius looked up at him. 

“Oh,” he said softly. “Christmas. I forgot.”

Albus looked at him sadly. 

“And no,” he continued. “Your parents shouldn’t get me anything.” 

“But they want to.”

“They let me stay here this summer, and are letting me stay here now.”

“Scorpius, you really-“ 

“But we should go with them.” 

“What?”

“To Diagon Alley,” said Scorpius. “It might be nice.”

“Yeah. It will be,” replied Albus. 

It was silent for a moment.

“Dad told me you wanted to leave,” said Albus, finally. 

Scorpius looked up. 

“I’m sorry,” he said. 

“No, don’t apologize. I’m just glad he talked you out of it. I would miss you.” 

Scorpius looked up at him. Albus- with his emerald eyes and handsome face. Albus- with his wondrously kind spirit. Scorpius tried to stop staring at his friend. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t stop staring and feeling the flutter of his heart. 

“Scor?” 

“Nothing.”

“What?”

“What?”

“Nothing.”

Scorpius laughed lightly. 

“Thats the first time I’ve seen you smile in a while,” said Albus. 

Scorpius blushed pink. 

“I’ll let you rest if you like.”

“I’m not tired,” said Scorpius. Even though the dark circles under his eyes betrayed this statement. 

“I’ll stay then.”

Albus walked over to the bedside table, and picked up the book there. 

“Brideshead Revisited. I’ve never heard of it.”

“Its written by a Muggle.” 

“Oh, intersting.”

“Could you read to me?” asked Scorpius softly. 

“Of course,” said Albus, sitting on the bed next to his friend. “Get cozy.” 

Scorpius burrowed under the blankets, with Albus leaning against the headboard next to him. Albus opened the book to the dog-eared page, and began to read- “Everywhere, on cobble and gravel and lawn, the leaves were falling and in the college gardens the smoke of the bonfires joined the wet river mist, drifting across the grey walls.”

And before he knew it, Scorpius had fallen asleep. 

He awoke the next morning to Albus getting dressed beside the bed.

“Morning Sleeping Beauty,” said Albus, grinning. 

“What time is it?”

“Just past eight. You must be hungry; you missed dinner last night but I thought it was best to let you sleep.”

“Thanks.”

“Come on now. Mum said we’re going to Floo to Diagon Alley in an hour.” 

Scorpius got himself out of bed and dressed quickly. He and Albus walked downstairs to see Harry making eggs and Ginny making tea. Lily Luna entered the kitchen half minute after them.

“Will you play chess with me today, Scorpius?”

“Let Scorpius eat his breakfast, Lily Luna,” said Ginny. 

“Its alright,” said Scorpius. “I will, after we come back from Diagon Alley.” 

The group finished their breakfast and then prepared to leave. 

“Albus, do you have your scarf? Scorpius?” Ginny asked. “Now remember, speak very clearly, we don’t was a repeat of Harry’s second year adventure.” 

“It was my first time!” Harry said. “Albus, you go on first.”

Albus clambered into the fireplace, holding a handful of the powder. He shouted, “Diagon Alley!” He disappeared as flames rose up around him. 

“Scorpius, now you,” said Ginny. 

Scorpius took a breath before throwing the powder to the ground. 

“Diagon Alley!” 

And suddenly, he was being hoisted out the fireplace in Flourish and Blotts by Albus.

“You alright?”

“Yeah,” said Scorpius, dusting himself off. 

Ginny, Harry, James, and Lily Luna emerged soon after. 

“Now,” said Harry to Scorpius. “Albus told me you hadn’t decided what you want for Christmas yet.” 

Scorpius glared at Albus.

“You don’t have to get me anything,” mumbled Scorpius. 

“What was that dear?” asked Ginny. 

“Sweets!” cried Albus. “Thats what he said. He loves Pepper Imps, and chocolate, of course.”

Harry smiled at Albus. 

“Right, Scor?” Albus asked.

Scorpius tried not to sigh, but instead looked up at Harry. 

“Yes, thats right,” Scorpius said. 

Harry and Ginny strode off, with Lily Luna and James in tow. 

“Lets look around here,” said Albus. “We need to find something for my parents.” 

Scorpius was uncomfortable again. He hardly had any money. As affluent at the Malfoy’s once were, this was not the case for Scorpius. Draco had been written out of his father’s will when he married Astoria. His only true asset was Malfoy Manor, which was magically tied to the family. It could not be given to anyone outside of their blood line and thus, it was impossible to sell. Scorpius’ largest secret was that he came to Hogwarts on a scholarship. He knew that if anyone, save for Albus, found out, they would be shocked, and mock him even more mercilessly. Imagine! A Malfoy at Hogwarts on charity! 

Albus wandered the shelves, while Scorpius followed behind silently. After searching the sports section for something for Ginny, and the cooking section for Harry, Albus seemed ready to give up, when something caught his eye. In a display case, were three beautifully bound books. They were first editions of Quidditch Through the Ages. 

Albus immediately knew this would do perfectly for his parents. 

Albus payed, and he and Scorpius exited the shop. Albus, very satisfied with himself, and Scorpius still uncomfortable with the debt he felt he owed to the Potters. 

They then went to Weasleys Wizard Wheezes to find something for James. 

There was a talking wreath on the door to the shop. It made a comment about each person who entered. 

Albus laughed as it declared he had lovely eyes. 

Scorpius entered and tried to ignore the foliage as it said he should stand up straight. 

The shop was completely decked out for the holidays. There was a giant Christmas tree in the center of the store, and a lit menorahs at every window. They were selling disappearing and reappearing mistletoe, trick dreidels that always fell on gimel, and Christmas crackers that would not open no matter how hard someone tugged. 

Albus waved as he saw Ron coming towards him. Scorpius was starting to feel rather hot. The spinning, whirring shop was becoming a bit much for him. He disappeared out the door, as the wreathe called after him, “You look rather pale there.”

He felt his heart racing. What was wrong with him? He tried to catch his breathe but he couldn’t quite seem to. 

“Are you alright there?” said a voice.

He wanted to answer, but needed to keep running. He needed to keep moving. 

“Wait!” 

He turned around to look at who was calling after him. It was an old, dark, man, holding a cane. He hobbled over to Scorpius.

“Are you alright there, son?” 

“Yes. Fine. Sorry. I have to-“

“Careful,” said the man calmly. “You’ll slip.”

He then gestured to where Scorpius was about to run. The ground was covered in black ice. 

“Oh, thanks. I’ll… not go that way then,” said Scorpius.

“Good thinking.”

The man then looked at Scorpius curiously, but before he could speak again, Albus ran out of Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. 

“Scorpius!”

He looked frantically about. 

“Over here,” called the man. 

Scorpius didn’t have the wherewithal to think about how this man knew he was Scorpius, as he was still struggling to get a deep breath in. 

“Scorpius, I was looking all over for you,” said Albus. 

He turned towards the man next to Scorpius. Recognition filled his face.

“Mister Shacklebolt! How nice to see you!”

“And you, Albus. I was just guiding your friend away from the ice.” 

“Well, thank you. Thats very kind.”

Scorpius finally got his breath and looked at the man truly for the first time. It was, indeed, none other than Kingsley Shacklebolt, war hero and former Minister for Magic. 

Then another voice called out, “Albus! Scorpius!”

It was Harry and Ginny, insisting they come and get hot chocolate. 

“Go on now boys,” said Mister Shacklebolt. 

Albus and Scorpius smiled and left. 

They arrived back at Grimmauld Place later that afternoon. Albus scampered upstairs to wrap the gifts he had bought, while Lily Luna finally got her game of chess with Scorpius. 

Ginny sat with them in the drawing room, writing an article. Lily Luna chatted away at Scorpius, who only needed to nod and move his pieces to keep her entertained. 

“Do you miss your dad?” Lily Luna asked Scorpius, after he nearly had her cornered queen. 

“Lily Luna Potter!” Ginny said sharply. 

“Its okay,” said Scorpius quickly. “People ask me things like that all the time already, what with Mum being dead.”

This did nothing to comfort Ginny. 

“Lily Luna go help your father with dinner.”

Lily Luna sighed and left the room.

“I’m sorry about that,” said Ginny.

“Its alright” said Scorpius. “It really is.”

After dinner, Albus and Scorpius went for a walk. They went into a Muggle corner store, and bought a pack of cigarettes. They sat on a bench and smoked, not speaking for a while. Scorpius shivered as the wind blew around them. 

“You’re cold. You didn’t bring your scarf; we should go inside,” said Albus, standing up to leave.

“No. I want to stay,” said Scorpius. 

“You’ll catch your death,” Albus said. 

“We’re literally smoking. We’re destroying our lungs and you’re worried about the cold?”

Albus couldn’t help but smile. 

“I suppose you’re right. But Mum will kill me if you get sick.” 

“I’ll be sure not to. Aren’t you cold?” 

“No, I remembered my scarf,” said Albus. “Here.”

Albus then unwound part of his scarf, and connected the two of them with it. 


	5. Christmas

Scorpius and Albus tried to keep busy until Christmas. Albus did everything he could to keep Scorpius from slipping, and Scorpius did everything he could to make himself useful. They decorated the house with holly and paper chains. They cooked with Harry and listened to Quidditch games with Ginny on the wireless. They played records and danced in the living room. Scorpius seemed to be getting better. But his nightmares still came. Albus had started sleeping in his bed most nights. Harry asked Scorpius if, after Christmas, he wanted to see someone at St. Mungo’s. Scorpius said yes. 

On Christmas Eve, the family gathered in the drawing room. Lily Luna had made cookies for Santa Claus, although she knew she was too old to believe in such things. There was a piano in one corner. Albus had noticed Scorpius eyeing in on several occasions, and knew he had played as a child. Finally, that night, Albus said something. 

“Scorpius,” he said, sipping his eggnog. “Why don’t you play something for us?”

Harry and Ginny looked up. 

“You play piano?” Harry asked. 

Scorpius nodded.

“None of us play. It would be lovely to hear you,” said Ginny. 

Scorpius was nervous. He hadn’t played in over a year, since he mother died. But he stood all the same, and walked over the instrument. He placed his hands on the keys and started to play.

God Rest Ye Merry Gentleman floated through the air. 

Scorpius was good. He was very good. He long fingers barely skimmed the keys, it seemed. 

Harry, Ginny, James, Lily Luna, and Albus all watched him, surprised and pleased. When Scorpius was finished, Lily Lunas stood up.

“Where did you learn how to do that?”

“My Mum,” he said. And he smiled. 

Albus and Scorpius turned in early, at Ginny’s command. Albus slept in Scorpius’ room.

Scorpius woke up in the middle of the night, not screaming, but quietly. Albus still slept.

Scorpius got up, and walked downstairs. He didn’t know where he was going. But he found himself in the drawing room again. Above the fireplace, was a series of photographs. They smiled at him as he approached. He saw Harry and Ginny as teenagers. He saw Lily Luna as a baby. He saw Albus, grinning, holding his first broomstick. He saw Lily Evans and James Potter, locked in time, forever alive. He saw The Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore’s Army. He saw himself, in the mirror above the photographs. He did not belong here. He would never belong here. 

Christmas morning arrived. Albus awoke early, and found that Scorpius was not next to him. 

He didn’t hear him showering, and so Albus walked downstairs to see Scorpius, asleep, in the drawing room, slumped over the the arm of the couch. 

“Hey,” sad Albus, slightly shaking Scorpius. “Waiting for Santa?”

Scorpius woke slowly. He looked up at Albus. 

“Sorry,” he said. “I didn’t mean to-“

“No. Hush. Don’t apologize. Let’s have some tea, shall we? Merry Christmas.”

Scorpius stared at him. He wasn’t going to ruin today for Albus, he thought to himself, but he had to leave Grimmauld Place. 

Christmas morning was a flurry of opening gifts, eating pancakes, and playing piano. Lily Luna desperately wanted to learn after having seen Scorpius play, so he started teaching her Heart and Soul. 

That evening, guests arrived- Ron, Hermione, Rose, Hugo, Molly, Arthur, George, Angelina, Fred Jr., Roxanne, Bill, Fleur, Victorie, Dominique, Louis, Teddy, and Andromeda. The house was absolutely packed, and Harry had cooked enough to feed several armies. They all sat down for dinner, and with all the laughing and talking, no one, save for Albus and Harry, noticed when Scorpius slipped away. He went to the drawing room, and tried to breathe slowly. The dining room had been far too hot and crowded. He was just catching his breath when suddenly he jumped at the sound of someone saying his name. 

“Scorpius?”

It was Teddy Lupin. 

“What are you doing here?” Teddy asked.

“I might ask you the same question,” replied Scorpius, shakily. 

Teddy smiled. 

“Just saying ‘hello’ to mum and dad.”

He gestured to the photographs above the fireplace, and sauntered over. He picked up the one of his parents. 

Teddy’s hair, at this moment, was long and light brown. Scorpius suspected it was its natural look. 

Teddy stared at the photograph.

Scorpius suddenly felt that he was watching something very personal. He was about to slip out when Teddy stopped him.

“Scorpius,” he said. “I’m sorry about your father. I hope I get to see more of you now that you’re staying here.”

“Yes. I mean no. I’m not staying, that is. I’m going back to the flat.” 

“Why?”

Scorpius sighed. 

“I just… need to leave.”

“Scorpius, is it because you think you’re intruding?” 

Scorpius looked at him.

“No. I mean yes. I mean, thats hardly your business.” 

“Scorpius…”

“Edward.” 

Teddy laughed. 

“No one calls me Edward, except Andromeda.” 

Scorpius tried to smile. 

“I should go,” he said, walking towards the door.

“Scorpius, I’m serious,” Teddy said. “You need to stay here. With Harry and Ginny.”

“Why?” 

“Because it’ll be good for you.”

“How do you know what’ll be good for me? We hardly know each other.”

“Yes, but I know what its like-“

Scorpius cut him off. 

“Teddy, your parents died fighting in a war, and they were the good guys. And so you are too. It’s not the same for me. Darkness, well, its in my blood! You can see it can’t you. I look just like my dad!”

Teddy looked at him, and then down at the photograph in his hands. 

“Can I tell you something? About my dad?” Teddy asked. 

Scorpius was surprised by this. 

“Yes?” 

“He was a werewolf.”

Scorpius was taken aback. No one had told him this. 

“He almost didn’t marry my mum because of it.” 

“I didn’t know,” said Scorpius, softly. 

“It was his greatest secret. And stigmas still exist, as I’m sure you know, so all of us have tried to let his memory live on without that being part of the story. But listen, Scorpius, my father spent his whole life pushing away people who loved him because he believed he was a dark creature. And he wasn’t. He died a hero, like you said. We all have good and bad inside us, Scorpius. It’s called being human. And, sure, you may feel indebted to the Potters, but come on, who doesn’t? Harry saved the whole of the wizarding world. So stop this. Alright?”

Scorpius wanted to shout. He wanted to scream at Teddy that this was different. 

But he didn’t have it in him, for he knew Teddy was right. 

“And Scorpius, you’re Albus’ best friend. You can’t imagine how terrible he would feel if you left. He wouldn’t be able to sleep at night, thinking of you alone in that flat.” 

Scorpius nodded. He was feeling rather overwhelmed by all this. 

Teddy smiled.

Scorpius left the room.


	6. Cigarettes Again

After dinner, many of the guests gathered in the drawing room to chat next to the fire. Ginny sat next to Andromeda. They watched Teddy play Exploding Snap with the younger ones. His hair was now emerald green, matching the Christmas tree. 

“He’s so like her you know. Dora, I mean.”

Ginny looked at Andromeda, who had just spoken. 

“I know,” said Ginny. She reached out and squeezed Andromeda’s hand. 

“Its funny,” Andromeda said, after a moment. “The Malfoy boy, he almost reminds me of Remus.” 

Ginny looked surprised. But, after a moment of thought, she couldn’t help but agree.

Scorpius was like Remus is stature. Tall and thin. But his enthusiasm and vigor that poked through at the strangest times, his love for those closest to him, his feeling of unworthiness, all reminded her of the deeper Remus Lupin she had known and had heard so many stories about. 

Scorpius was seated at the piano, playing carols with Albus next to him. Scorpius laughed as Albus belted them out. Scorpius felt calm and happy. He easily played song after song, until the clock struck ten, when Albus suggested they go outside for a smoke. They strode out the front door, and sat on the front steps. Scorpius couldn’t help but stare at Albus. A lamp nearby created a small halo of light around him. As they smoked, a group of drunk Muggles staggered by and shouted out to them.

“Hey, either of you got a light?” 

“No, sorry,” said Albus. 

“How’d you light yours?”

“Magic,” said Scorpius. 

The drunks laughed loudly as if this was the funnest thing they had heard all year, and then staggered off. 

Scorpius sighed. 

“You dad wants me to see someone at St. Mungo’s. For the nightmares,” said Scorpius.

“Oh,” said Albus. “Are you going to?”

“Yes.”

“Do you know what they’ll… do?”

“Just talk to me I suppose.” 

“Just… talk?”

“Yeah. I mean, Muggles have therapists and whatnot. They just talk.” 

“Thats true.” 

The two boys sat in silence, until Albus finally spoke again. 

“Scor, what happens in your nightmares?”

Scorpius was surprised by this question. Albus spoke again before he could answer.

“You don’t have to answer. Thats a personal question.” 

“Its alright,” said Scorpius slowly. “I think…”

Scorpius wondered how he should phrase it. It was difficult to explain. 

“In my nightmares, sometimes it’s my mum, sometimes it’s my dad. And in the dream, I have something important to tell them. So I go running through the flat or through Hogwarts or Diagon Alley... but when I find them, I can't remember what it is that I wanted to tell them... It's stupid. It's so stupid. But it always ends with them leaving. Dying. And me still wondering what it was a I meant to tell them." 

“Scor, I wish… I could make it all go away.”

“Albus, you’ve done so much. Don’t worry about me. They’re just dreams.” 

“I know. But I have to worry about you. It’s my job.” 

Albus and Scorpius finished their cigarettes and headed back inside. All the guests had left save for Molly, Arthur, Andromeda, and Teddy. Molly looked at the two boys suspiciously as they put their coats on the rack. 

“Its awfully cold for a stroll. What were you doing out there?” Molly asked. 

“Nothing,” said Albus and Scorpius in unison. 

Molly couldn’t help but smile at their guilty looks. 

“Well, would you look at the time!” Albus said, hearing the clock strike eleven. The two boys dashed upstairs.


	7. The Healer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wee bit of internalized homophobia in this very short chapter!

Scorpius Malfoy saw the healer for the first time on a rainy Monday in January. 

He was a thin, old man who introduced himself as Healer Thomason. He looked at Scorpius over his glasses and asked him question after question in a sharp manner. He took notes in a small book the whole time. 

“Birthday?”

“March twenty-first, two thousand and six.”

“Reason for visit?”

“Nightmares.”

“Parents?”

“Dead.”

Healer Thomason looked up at this answer. 

“I meant their names.”

“Oh. Astoria and Draco Malfoy.” 

“Family history of physical or mental illness?”

“Uh… I don’t know? I mean my mother was ill. As an adult. But we never knew what it was exactly.” 

“Grandparents alive?”

“No. All gone.” 

“Where do you live now?”

“With a friend and his family.” 

“And you’re in school?”

“Yes.”

“Hogwarts, I presume?”

“Yes.”

“House?”

“Slytherin.” 

Healer Thomason looked up again.

“Wouldn’t have pegged you for that sort of boy.” 

Scorpius didn’t quite know what to say to this. He wanted to be offended, but didn’t have much time, as Healer Thomason had already moved on. 

“Girlfriend?”

“No.”

“Boyfriend?”

Scorpius once again was taken aback. He had, apparently wrongly, made the assumption that this man would know he was straight. 

“No,” Scorpius replied. “I’m not that sort of boy.”


End file.
